Over The Edge
by Miss Queen B
Summary: A painful decison a young man makes in order to escape the horrible memory and nightmares of his awful deed. My third oneshot. Please Read and Review.


**MQB: So here's another one-shot about two unknown people that has nothing to do with my other stories. I hope you like it. **

**P.S: Still in works with the third chapter of Sins of a Boy and currently working on another story as well. **

**Over the Edge**

"_You have a choice. Live or die. Every breath is a choice. Every minute is a choice. To be or not to be." –Chuck Palahniuk _

He stares out into the dark room after awaking up from another terrible nightmare. Using his fingers, he counted the days that went by with little or without sleep . . . five days. He guesses it was normal since it was exactly five days ago when the world changed.

When the horror of what you would think would only exist in movies rose from the dirt and spread across the land. The Dead were walking. They were walking and eating everything human being in sight.

He shivers from the memory of waking up to see his girlfriend walking into their room with blood dripping down from her mouth and a huge chunk of meat missing from her arm.

Long story short, he pointed a pistol to her head and pulled the trigger.

There was a lot of blood.

For the rest of the morning of that horrible day, he defended himself from the flesh-eating Dead that use to be his friends, classmates he knew from College, neighbors, and complete strangers. He tried to save some people but ended up running away when they were grabbed by red-coated hands and pulled away to be torn apart.

Flesh tearing, the people screaming and shouting to the sky while their blood spilled in buckets on the black street. He shivers again from witnessing all the blood being spilled while his stomach tightens into a knot. Yet, despite the blood and the real gore he manages to save his little brother (_even though he was force to shoot down his parents after they tried to eat him and his little sibling_) and found a small store to hide out til help arrives.

So it was just his brother, him and four other people they met along away, living together in a small (_from what it looks like_) Pawn shop while the Dead hunt and eat the last bit of their town's population.

He thought everything was going to be fine til he realize during the tussle with his _(dead but still alive in someway_) parents, his little brother was bitten right on his hand. It was a shallow cut and of course, he didn't know the fate of those who were bitten by the dead yet so he didn't pay much attention to it.

It wasn't til the next day when his brother stumbles over to him, complaining about the hunger pain and the decaying flesh from his wound that was spreading over his arm, only to fall face first to the floor. He ran over to his brother and started to shake him to wake up and say something to him but it was too late.

His little brother, the last bit of his family, was dead.

"_What a shame" one of the four survivors said while tucking her jet black hair behind her ear. _

"_Is that all you have to say" he shouted at the woman, "my little brother is dead!"_

"_I know that and now it's time to get rid of the body before it stinks up the whole place" she said. _

_He cradled his little kid brother in his arms, for something that was only eleven years old, the little boy was so light in weight and pale. "Is there a place we can put him" _

"_Yeah, like, outside with the other dead people" She said. _

"_I'm not going just simply toss him over the roof like garbage" He shouted. _

"_Well, I'm not going to live here with a rotting corpse" she hollers, "there's no other way" _

_Before the twenty-one-year-old could talk back at the girl who looked about two or three years younger than him he noticed his little brother started to twitch. He quickly places the little boy down and back away a bit to let him breathe. _

"_He's alive" The girl asked, stunned_

"_Oh my god, he's alive" he said, in a happy, stunned tone. _

_They took a few more steps back to let his little brother pick himself up off the floor. But his smile faded away when his little brother started to moan and saw red droplets of saliva falling from his mouth and hitting the floor. The bite wound on his hand reopend and started to bleed. _

"_Little brother" he called out and tries to put his head on the little boy's shoulder._

_The eleven-year-old screams and tackle the teen girl to the floor. The girl held back the little boy's blood dripping mouth with her hand while screaming out to the other. The little boy's brother was stunned from seeing his brother alive yet terrified from what he has become. _

"_DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE AN IDIOT, DO SOMETHING!!" _

_the girl screamed,"GET HIM OFF OF ME!!"_

_Her hand slipped thanks to the red saliva that was spilling out of the young boy's mouth and made a blood curling scream when his teeth sank into the flesh of her arm. The tear of flesh and the mist of blood could be heard and made the young man snap out of his traumatize thoughts and grabbed hold of his little brother. With all of his strength he tossed his one and only dead-ish family member away from him and the bitten girl. _

_While the girl cried in agony while trying to stop the blood from pouring out of her wound, the young man ignore her and stare at his little brother. The little boy quickly got up from the floor and hiss like a wild cat at him while showing off the flesh he had stuck in his gap teeth. _

"_Little brother . . . " The young man said but was too emotional to finish his sentence. _

_They stared at each other for a second til the little boy charge toward him with his mouth wide open and little arms out front. But the little boy didn't get far when his big brother pulled out a gun he had tuck between his belt and pull the trigger. _

_There was a loud bang. _

_The little boy stopped dead in his tracks with a large hole embedded in his forehead. For a second there, probably due to hunger and all the crap that's been going on, the young man could've sworn he saw his little brother smile before his face was cover up by the blood of his bullet wound. Then the boy fell to his knees before collapsing completely on the floor with a low thump. As blood spread across the floor and touch the tips of the young man's shoes, he stood there trembling for the awful deed he just committed. _

"_What have I done" he asked, feeling really sick. _

_The girl sat up and hissed in pain, "you killed him, that's what did" she said, gripping her hand over her flesh wound to stop the bleeding. "Oh well, that's life for you" _

_He pointed the gun at the girl's head and pulled the trigger. _

_Again, there was a lot of blood. _

The scene of killing his little brother repeated itself over and over again in his thoughts and dreams. The insomnia was taking over what little life he had left in him and the other survivors were whispering at each other about him losing his mind.

He ran his fingers through his light brown hair and started to shake. His stomach ache from not eating anything for the last three days, he was tire and just felt completely alone.

He close his eyes only to snap them open when the scene of shooting his brother in the head appeared in his mind. He stares out into the dark again and felt the walls closing in at him, mentally suffocating him and causing him heart to beat rapidly.

Running his fingers through his hair again, feeling the sweat on his forehead, he got up from the floor and stood there for a minute.

He needed some air.

With that in his mind and ignoring the horror of the outside world he went to the back of the Pawn Shop and went upstairs to the top of the roof. Unknowing to him, someone was watching him and decided to follow him at a slow and sneaky pace.

The smell of blood, flesh, and smoke filled the twenty-one year old's nose as he took a few steps over to the edge of the roof. He didn't know why he wanted to do it but he felt compelled to see the hell that took over the earth just five days ago.

His stomach made a painful growl causing him to slightly hiss. God, he was hungry but his mind didn't want to eat anything. He took a few more steps over to the edge of the roof, hearing the moans and the growls of the things people on the news called "Zombies."

Finally, he stood there with his toes touching the tips of the edge of the roof. One more step and he could easily fall off and be devoured by the hungry "dead yet still alive" people.

He looked down and couldn't see any of the street or sidewalk around the store. They were flooded by a river of freshly dead people, gnawing on bones, bumping into each other, or just walking around in circles with a hope of food popping out of no where. He gulps from seeing so much blood in one area and grew increasingly ill from remembering him shooting his brother then watching as the others tossed his little dead body that was wrapped in a white sheet over the edge.

He close his eyes again and took a deep breath.

He saw his little brother with the bullet wound in his head. Instead of the gentle smile he was greeted by hate when the little boy hiss and shouted, "_I'M DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU" _

He quickly open his eyes again and stare at the river of Zombies just below him. An insane idea popped into his mind and he smiles. He knew very well he wasn't going to make it through another night like this. He feels like a monster for killing his parents, brother and even killing that bitch of a girl. Who knows how many more people he would have to kill if he keeps living like this.

He looks up at the sky. It was filled with bright beautiful stars and half of the moon. It was just a nice, clear, somewhat peaceful night to do what he has to do.

"Forgive me" he said to the sky and looks at the ground again.

The young man heard footsteps from behind him and turns around to see one of the survivors that was hiding out with him and the others staring at him with big confuse eyes.

"What are you doing" the young teenage boy asked, he didn't look more than fourteen years old.

The young man just chuckles and smiles as he took another step forward . . .

...and went over the edge . . .

**Please Review**

**P.s. Zombies are real. **


End file.
